Tales of The Broken
by reita-sama
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho meets the Inu Yasha gang. Together they search for the jewel shards and plot to kill Naraku. They happen to meet someone along the way that shares a past with Inu Yasha and even Sesshoumaru. Haven't decided on all the pairings quite yet.


**Story: Tales of The Broken Might Change Title Later  
Rated: Mature for Violence, Rape, Language, Yaoi, MPreg and most likely Kagome bashing for future chapters.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own the wonderful Shichiyo.  
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho meets the Inu Yasha gang. Together they search for the jewel shards and plot to kill Naraku. They happen to meet someone along the way that shares a past with Inu Yasha and even Sesshoumaru.  
Author's Note: If you are a fan of Kagome's then I suggest you never to read this story of mine. There will be Kagome bashing. Why? Because I think she is a spoiled little brat who needs to be taught a lesson XD Also, let me know if I screwed anything up.  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter One**

As he layed in the grass and the sun danced across his small frame, his mind wandered to the things that could've been. He could've loved, but he let fear control him. He could've had a real family, but he shoved everyone away. He could've given up, but his stubborn attitude got in the way of everything. He could've been free, but his need to be accepted out did it all. So now he layed here, not to far from the place that held him captive.

_How much longer was it going to be like this? Being trapped and controlled, too weak to do anything about it. When will he gain courage to fight back? He only sat there as he continued to let himself be battered. Is it too late to change everything? He always wondered if he could have that one love and that one special family. Can he win a loosing battle? Blood pouring out of scarred wounds, tears streaming down beaten flesh, and a broken soul that lays forgotten.  
_  
He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes now as he watched the clouds slowly pass by, 'Brother, where are you when I so desperatly need you?' He sighed as eye lids closed, hiding his golden eyes from everyone. He drifted into a dreamless sleep, keeping a guard up even though he was surrounded by darkness now. It was just a matter of time before his peace would be shattered by the one that held him as a prisoner in this God forsaken place.

_Dear little brother, I'm coming for you. Hold on tight, stay strong a little while longer. I'll save you from the place that holds you against your will. I'll bring you back home to the place where you belong. Stay strong and stay alive, I'll be there soon. I promise I will._

Angry golden eyes stared back hatefully at crimson ones. "Keh, you annoy me shrimp!" The golden eyed hanyou snapped, crossing his arms. The other only replied with a 'hn' that seemingly ticked the other one off to no end. "We have no time to fight;" a young teenage boy with fire red hair stated; "We need to start looking for the rest of the jewel shards and where Naraku could be." They all nodded in agreement. "Hiei, Inu Yasha. Please try to get along;" Kagome pleaded, getting a bit tired of their little war they had going on. Inu Yasha 'keh'ed but didn't say anything else, huffing a bit since he so badly wanted to kill the shorter one. The said Hiei 'hn'ed yet again and began walking off, catching a unfamilar scent. "Where are you going shortie?" Inu Yasha barked, going after Hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the other, but continued walking; "Use that nose on your face _Inu Yasha_. It's not just there for decoration." Inu Yasha growled but did as Hiei had said, making him stop in his tracks with wide eyes. Hiei looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and the others stared at Inu Yasha with worry. "What is it?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence had gone by. "Shichiyo;" was all Inu Yasha said before he took off running towards the scent.


End file.
